Miraculous: Insecta (improveddouble-spaced)
by MiraculousWarrior
Summary: This is a normal day for Adrien and Marinette (I just started typing fanfics dont call me out!)


Bing! Bing! Bing! Marinette groaned "uuuhhhhhhh morning already!?" She hopped straight up immediately realizing the noise was just her phone ringing. Marinette picked up the phone and quickly realized Alya was calling her, Marinette responded quickly and accepted the call, Alya said "GIRL! Where on earth are you!? School started hours ago! You better get here quickly before you get grounded again!" Marinette jolted to her feet and quickly got clothes on and grabbed her. Rushing out the door, Marinette quickly grabbed a croissant and left her house. "AAAAHHH! Tikki! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Marinette yelled. Tikki responded "I'm sorry Marinette but you must not count on me for everything!" Tikki grunted. Marinette finally arrived at school and realized all of the students walking out of the front door to the campus. "Seriously girl! School just ended! And you never made it!" Alya exclaimed. "I know, I know! I'm just tired because I was up last night saving par- SAVING MY LAST MACARON! YEP! LAST MACARON!" Marinette exclaimed while sweating. "Uh ok? But you live in a bakery, you can get macaroons whenever you want. Don't just savor a single macaron!" Alya told Marinette. "Hi Marinette!" Said Adrien. "H-hi A-Adrien!" Marinette stammered. "You missed school! Were you sleeping in again?" Asked Adrien. "Uh! Y-ya!" Marinette stammered. "Well, next time set an alarm that is REALLY loud! That's what I do." Adrien said. "Or sometimes I'm woken up to the smell of Camembert…" Mumbled Adrien. "Well, bye!" Adrien said to Marinette and Alya. "B-b-bye!" Marinette stammered while waving her hand constantly, Alya put her hand down and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Girl we have to work on your speech around Adrien! You always stammer non-stop!" Alya exclaimed to Marinette. "I know...but it's sooooo hard! I don't know why!" Marinette exclaimed. Marinette heard something, was it a dog? A plane? No, it sounded like screaming! Marinette looked around and saw a strange figure in the distance. What was it? Oh no, Marinette thought, must be another akumatized villain! "Not again." Mumbled Marinette. "O.M.G! When there's trouble, there's ladybug! Gotta go Marinette! It's for the blog!" Alya exclaimed as she ran off with her phone ready to record, Marinette waved her hand and sighed. Marinette hid behind a wall and said "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" *Ladybug transformation music* (Adrien's point of view) As Adrien stares at the T.V. Plagg says "Man! Is it just me or is it really loud outside!", "hmm? Oh! Look it's ladybug! That's my call!" Adrien exclaims. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" *Chat noir transformation music* Chat noir leaps through air over to ladybug, "Hello, m'lady! It's a PURR-fect the day to see you!" Chat noir exclaims looking at ladybug. Ladybug slaps her face and says, "Chat! Noes not the time! I'm not sure where the akumatized villain is!" She exclaims, "Ouch!" Yells Chat noir. "Something bit me!" Chat noir exclaims, "Hmm? Oh! Look! There's a little…...bug?...errrrrr I don't know! Let me look closer." Ladybug says while looking at chat noir very closely. "AH! It's the akumatized villain!" Ladybug exclaims, "Errrrrrr are you sure about that? Maybe I just got a flea!" Chat noir says in a "Punny" way. Ladybug rolls her eyes and flicks the akumatized villain off of chat noir and immediately the little villain turns into a weird looking human/bug creature. "Ah!?" Exclaims chat noir, "What on earth?!" Chat noir yells confused. "I am insecta! I can turn into any insect in the world!" Exclaimed insecta. Insecta turned into a ladybug and flew over to ladybug and landed onto the floor, "Chat, squish it!" Exclaimed ladybug, "B-but I can't! It's a ladybug! It's your great great great great ancestor!" Chat noir exclaimed refusing ladybugs request. Insecta turns into a beetle and lands on chat noirs shoulder and pinches him. "OUCH!" Chat noir squeals and grabs insecta and squishes him, the akumatized flies out and ladybug pulls out her yoyo "NO MORE EVIL DOING FOR YOU LITTLE AKUMA! TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Ladybug exclaims and the yoyo catches the AKUMA and turns it into a BUTTERFLY. "Bye, Bye, little butterfly." Says ladybug softly. "Wow, that was really easy and you were PAW-some!" Chat noir exclaims while trying to give ladybug a kiss on the hand but she draws her hand back JUST in time. "Not now kitty! I need to go! BUG OUT!" Ladybug exclaims. Chat noir sighs and walks away with his ears down.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
